


didn't see that coming

by liefdewint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefdewint/pseuds/liefdewint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when the war was over, everybody tried to stop fighting. except for Draco and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	didn't see that coming

Everybody was in the Great Hall having dinner. And why wouldn’t they? After all it was Halloween. The buffet was even larger and, if that were possible, the food better. The war was over and everything was fine again. So everybody was in the Great Hall. Except for two boys. If you looked a little closer, you could see that the two were each other’s opposites. One had blond, nearly white hair, the other had brown, nearly black hair. One had grey? eyes, the other green eyes. But on that exact moment, they had one thing in comment: they were trying to hex each other before the other could hex them. Flashes in all colours lightened the otherwise dark hall.

“Did you really think you could beat me with a simple **expeliarmus** , Potter?” the one with the white hair screamed, after diving away from a red flash.  
“Maybe not, Malfoy, but your death eater spells don’t seem to work that well either, do they.” The black haired boy screamed back in response.

The kid who was apparently named Malfoy groaned. He hated it when people called him a death eater. Especially Harry Potter, the golden boy, he-who-lived-twice. Draco Malfoy knew it had been? a mistake, but if the tattoo on his arm didn’t remind him off his stupid fault, everybody around him would. Suddenly the deal to go to Hogwarts instead of Azkaban, didn’t sound that good anymore.  
All these thoughts happened in only two seconds, but it was enough for Harry to try again and this time succeed in disarming Draco. As soon as the boy’s wand was in his hand, he grinned.  
“Well Malfoy, apparently **expeliarmus** was all it took.” He said while waving with the other boy’s wand, to show him that he had won. Again.

That was the drop, Draco couldn’t take any more from his enemy and stormed right at him.

Harry Potter was used to fight all the time with his nephew, who weighted like five timesthe weight of Draco Malfoy, but he didn’t realise what was happening until the moment Malfoy was on top of him, punching him in the stomach.

It took him three punches to understand what was happening, and to react. One punch later, he was on top.  
“Malfoy, Dudley is ten times as heavy as you (you can always double the item if you exaggerate) and I used to beat him up.” He whispered with a victorious smile on his face.

The grey-eyed boy had lost this fight too. In a final attempt for freedom, he lifted his head, only to be snatched back on the ground. A pair of emerald green eyes moved towards him and he noticed how beautiful those eyes were, he noticed how muscular the body on top of him was and how the boys hair, that always looked messy, didn’t annoy him. He just wanted to put his hand through it.

Harry noticed how Draco had stopped moving underneath him and how his gaze changed. He saw the hate flew out and make room for something else, something he couldn’t put his finger on. But it sure made the boy look handsome. It made his grey eyes soften and with that softened his entire face. He looked cute and vulnerable. Harry’s eyes fell on the pale lips and he wondered how soft they would be. He just wanted to touch him and kiss them.

With that thought he woke up from his trance and lifted himself from the boy. _That_ made Draco realise who his daydream had been about again and he jumped immediately to his feet. They gave each other one final look. It wasn’t a look of admiration or a look of hate like the one before. It was a look of surprise. Then they went? off to their rooms. The black-haired one up the stairs, the white-haired one down.  
Soon enough the hall was dark again, like nothing had happened.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-

That night, both boys dreamed of each other. In their dreams emerald would meet silver. They would flirt, they would tease, they would mock, they would smile and they would haunt.  
It was like both boys looked at the same film, produced by an other company.  
But whose dream it was didn’t matter, because in the end both emerald and silver would move towards each other, and close down as soon as their lips met.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-

The next morning Harry Potter woke up smiling. Once again, he saw those silver eyes come close and he felt how his heart speeded just from thinking of the boy whom those beautiful eyes belonged to. As if he got pinched in his back.  
Harry sat up. Silver eyes? Boy? No! He couldn’t, he mustn’t, he can’t... and yet it was true. He dreamed of Draco Malfoy, his arch-enemy. And in his dream they had kissed. Harry thought back to his dream. He enjoyed the kissing. Still did, even though he knew _who_ he was kissing. He groaned. God, this had to stop. He was straight and he had the heart-ache from his breakup with Ginny to prove it.

She said that they both had changed. And they had: the spark that used to be between them was gone and it hadn’t taken them long to discover it, so they broke it up. Neither she, nor he had broken it up. _They_ had broken up. He knew that it was for best, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt, _or_ that he was _gay_. His breakup with Ginny wasn’t the only thing that had changed. Everything had changed.  
Now Ron and Hermione were dating, he spend a lot of time alone. Or better said, lonely. There was always a group of girls who followed him, no matter where he went. The only thing that hadn’t changed were the fights between Draco and him. He would force them to happen. He depended on them, because it showed him how life was before. And now even _that_ had changed. He couldn’t deny it, he liked Draco. A lot.

“Thank god it’s Saturday and I don’t have to meet him in class.” Harry thought, before he took a cold shower.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-

“You like Malfoy?!?” Hermione slapped Ron when he screamed it out loud for the entire library to hear. Luckily there was nobody except them.  
“Hush Ron. Since when?” Hermione asked with a worried face, as if she was speaking to someone who said had just seen UFOs.  
“Always I guess. I just didn’t realise it until yesterday. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed how hot he is. And now the war is over, there are no sides anymore. So the only reason why I shouldn’t like him, would be because he is a boy. And the fact that I like boys as well, may not change.” Harry responded defensive, the first part of his respond was meant for Hermione, the second for Ron.  
“It’s not because he is a boy, who cares about that,” Ron said “it’s because it’s Draco bloody Malfoy, your arch-enemy, remember?”  
“I know, but I’ve changed. I don’t know why we ever started fighting again. And he’s changed as well, you know.” Harry said, and his eyes were begging his friends to understand him. He needed them to understand him, because he just needed them. Now even more than ever. More than when they were looking for the horcruxes.  
Hermione smiled and nodded. “What are you going to do about this?”  
Ron looked at her like she had just admitted that _she_ was in love with Malfoy.  
“He isn’t going to do anything. Why doesn’t anyone seem to understand how big of a problem this is? Maybe Malfoy hexed him. Yeah that’s it. Harry you’re hexed.”  
Harry sighted. He had known that Ron would react like this. He hadn’t even planned on telling Ron, but since he and Hermione were never separated, he couldn’t speak to her alone.  
He sighted again. Maybe Ron was right. Did he really like like Malfoy?  
“How do I know?” he asked out loud. Hermione understood immediately what he meant.  
“Trust me Harry; if you prefer kissing to fighting, talking to shouting and hugging to wrestling, you like him. If you dream about him and smile in you sleep and then wake up, still smiling, you like him. If every time you see him, your toes curl, you feel butterflies in your stomach and can’t stop staring at him, you like him. I know this, because this is how I knew I liked Ron.” She smiled at Ron who smiled back at her knowing, before saying to Harry: “well, if you feel the same way as Hermione feels about me, you better be hopelessly in love with him.”  
Harry smiled and mouthed ‘thank you’ to Hermione.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-

“So now what?”

The last hour they had been studying and Ron’s question didn’t make any sense to them. Ron noticed  
“Are you going to tell Malfoy?”

Honestly, Harry hadn’t given it a thought. The fact that _he_ liked _Draco_ was so... weird, that he hadn’t even wondered if _Draco_ liked _him_.

“No, but I will tell him I don’t want to fight anymore.” He decided out loud. And with that thought, he went back to studying.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-

That same morning woke the subject of Harry’s thoughts, after having the weirdest dream ever. He remembered how a certain black-haired boy with his beautiful green eyes kissed him, and he kissed him back. It wasn’t like he hadn’t dreamed about Harry Potter before, no, for Christ’s sake, he was in love with him since their fifth year, yet something was different about this dream. He just didn’t know what.  
Maybe it had something to do with what had happened last night. The staring between Harry and him: before he stared at Harry, but last night Harry stared back. Maybe he did the feel the same way.  
Draco shook his head. He couldn’t let his hopes up. After all, this was the boy who didn’t want to be friends and forced a fight every time they met. Draco would always give in. He would do anything to make Harry notice him.

He groaned. He had to stop thinking about Harry and recognise that he would never feel the same way.  
Then he remembered it was Saturday and groaned again. He must be the only kid on the planet who hated Saturdays, but on a Saturday he didn’t see Harry. “Oh God” he thought “I’m obsessed with him.” And for the zillionth time he just wanted to tell his, way too cute, enemy/lover how he felt.  
Instead he took a cold shower.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Harry didn’t _see_ Draco walk in, but he could _feel_ it. The toe curl thing Hermione had mentioned was happening and even though everybody was talking out loud, he could hear every step Draco took, _away_ from him. He couldn’t resist and looked up, to meet the eyes that used to be annoying, dull, nothing but grey, but it was as if they had changed overnight and they were amazing, loving, beautiful silver, like in his dream.  
Harry knew he was staring, but he couldn’t look away. And neither did Draco. They left breakfast as hungry as they came in, because neither he nor Draco were able to look away just for a second to eat something.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-

 _Draco let’s stop fighting. The war is over and I’m sorry for everything I’ve said or done, please forgive me. Greetings Harry._  
Harry looked at the little letter he had written. He wanted to add so much more, but he couldn’t. He didn’t even have the guts to tell Draco face to face that he was sorry. He sighted.  
He attached the letter to the grey owl. Harry thought it had almost the same colour as Draco’s eyes. Almost.  
“Off you go and tell Draco I love him, will you, because I don’t dare to say it.” And with those final words the owl flow away. Harry kept looking at it until it was out of sight.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-

 _Draco let’s stop fighting. The war is over and I’m sorry for everything I’ve said or done, please forgive me. Greetings Harry._  
Draco had been staring at the letter for nearly an hour, but he still couldn’t believe what it said. He didn’t like it. At all. It said Harry wanted to stop fighting, not that he wanted to be friends or anything like that. From now on, Harry would just ignore him, being polite like he was with all the other strangers that he passed in the hallways at school. He couldn’t do that. He didn’t _want_ to tell Harry how he felt, but he _couldn’t_ do anything else. He took a little piece of parchment and wrote his respond.  
_Meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight. Draco_  
He knew it sounded rude and bossy, but it was how he was towards Harry and Harry would be shocked if he would be suddenly friendly towards him. Draco smiled and thought for the next hours how friendly he would treat Harry, if he could make him love him back.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Harry didn’t show the letter to his friends. He loved them, but it was something for him and him only. He knew how they would respond anyway.  
Ron would say it was a trick and would want to come with him to second him if it turned to a fight. Hermione would tell Ron to shut up and then ask Harry if he wanted someone there, because Ron could be right. Harry would say no and that he trusted Draco. Ron would make a face when Harry called Draco Draco and Hermione would smile and say that he was cute, then Ron would make a sound, Hermione would say he was cute as well and they would start kissing.  
Harry passed on that.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-

That night he was more nervous than ever before. It took Ron until a quarter pas eleven to fall asleep. As soon as Harry was sure that Ron wouldn’t wake up anymore before breakfast. He took his invisibility cloak (he trusted Draco, but he didn’t want to be discovered wandering around the halls way past bedtime) and went to the astronomy tower.  
It was three minutes before twelve when he arrived. Draco was already there. He was alone and seemed nervous. Harry took his cloak of. He walked towards Draco and felt just as nervous as Draco looked.

Draco turned around and smiled.  
“You came.”  
“You haven’t hexed me yet.”

They laughed for a moment but when it went silent again, Harry had to ask.  
“Why am I here?”  
“I wanted to tell you something. Something that is really important to me, so please don’t hate me afterwards.” Draco said, nervously and almost begging. Just almost, since a Malfoy didn’t beg.  
“I won’t,” Harry said “I don’t think I can hate you.”  
“I never hated you. Well, maybe in the beginning. But nowadays, I think my feelings are rather those of... love.” Draco said and he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see Harry’s look or see him leaving. Then felt a pair of soft lips on his. He opened his eyes, only to see Harry with his closed. Then he started to kiss back.

When they broke apart he said “Well, I didn’t see _that_ coming.”  
Harry smiled “Of course not, your eyes were closed.”  
“Here’s a deal: less talking, more kissing.” Draco said with a groan, but his eyes kept smiling.  
“Sounds like a faire deal to me.” Harry said before he locked his lips on the lips of the beautiful white-haired in front of him

-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Everybody was in the Great Hall having dinner. And why wouldn’t they? After all it was Guy Fawkes Night. The buffet was even larger and, if that were possible, the food better. The war was over and everything was fine again. So everybody was in the Great Hall. Except for two boys. If you looked a little closer, you could see that the two were each other’s opposites. One had blond, nearly white hair, the other had brown, nearly black hair. One had grey eyes, the other green eyes. But on that exact moment, they had one thing in comment: they were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. They eventually broke apart, desperate for air.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” the black-haired boy asked  
“I love you and I want everybody to know it.” The white-haired responded.  
“I love you to.” And with that the black-haired took the white-haired’s hand and pushed the doors of the Great Hall open.

-The end-

**Author's Note:**

> the first story I ever wrote. I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> follow me on [tumblr](http://dreamy-pie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
